Switch
by Double Your Pleasure
Summary: Forced to seduce Randy in an attempt to bring Evolution down, Lita is thrown into a world of confusion when she begins to question just who are the 'bad guys'.
1. Prologue

**This would be the somewhat Prologue of my new story. It's not exactly a Prologue because it introduces very little of the story and is actually part of a later chapter - a much later chapter, may I add - but I felt it was a great opener and much more of an attention grabber than the first chapter I'm writing.**

**I hope that this story will get me some sort of credibility for my writing because, quite simply, it's my baby. I've written chapters of this all over the place and I have quotes and quips lying all over my bedroom, some of which my mother has read and been quite upset about. **

**And so, all I ask of you is that you read this first chapter, The Prologue, and enjoy yourself so much that you review and/or return to read the next chapter. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

It felt like I was the leading lady in the latest horror movie as every face turned to stare at me, every pair of eyes boring into my skin to the point where I could feel them trying to pry into my brain, to work out what I was thinking. I had been almost certain that they would have been happy to see me - maybe it was sheer craziness but I thought at least Shawn would have enjoyed my being here - but no. Everyone of them wore that same expression - it was tight lipped, no friendly smiles or even angry frowns and their eyes seemed almost blank, expressionless. This wasn't the group of friends I had left just the day before.

There was something about their faces that I just couldn't understand, because each and everyone of them looked utterly betrayed. I won't deny the fact that I was stupid enough to wonder who had betrayed us but almost instantaneously, I knew that there was no 'us' anymore and that they clearly thought that I had been the one perpetrating the betrayal. "Shawn?" I asked, begging him. Surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to believe them. It was his idea from the beginning - I had been the one resisting. He had forced me into doing this and yet now I was the bad guy. I half expected him to hold out his arms, to tell the rest of them that they were being stupid and that I wasn't like that, that I hadn't betrayed them. That I hadn't changed. But he didn't.

Instead, he turned away from me, disgusted. The purplish bruise on his right cheek from where Hunter had hit him was unbelievably prominent against his greyish skin - he had been losing a lot of sleep since before all of this had even happened and it seemed to be taking his toll on him. "You don't really think…" I hated myself for saying those words. Of course they thought that. They thought that I had changed, that I was enjoying my roll. That I was happy in doing what I did. "You can't honestly believe…" I started again but the words trailed off.

While they were the ones acting hurt and angry, I was truly the one who had been betrayed. And by my own best friends. "What do you want us to think, Lita?" Trish spoke. Her words were quiet and I think that's what hurt most. She didn't yell or shout like I was sure the others would have and she sounded genuinely hurt by what had happened - or what hadn't happened to be more precise. "You watched Rob being taken away on a stretcher and you didn't even think twice or check on him. You could have been discreet about it. But you didn't. You were too pre-occupied with…"

This time it was her words that trailed off. I knew who she was thinking about, but I also knew how absurd her thoughts were. "You wanted me to blow my cover because Rob took a blow to the head?" I couldn't believe what she was asking of me - each and every one of them, Trish and Shawn especially had stressed how important it was that I never blow my cover and yet here they were, condemning me for following the rules. "He's a big boy, Trish. He can handle a drop kick or two."

"He hit his head off of the security barricade, Li," Chris spoke and I was glad it was him who did. Chris was the calm one. Although he was a man of few words, he had a solution for everything and I was hoping, praying, that he would see my side of things. I was foolish enough to think that he had, when I looked into his eyes. All I saw in return was a cold pair of blue eyes staring straight through me. "He's in hospital but thanks for checking, you know? It's been three hours since he was taken away. And where have you been?"

"I was…"

"You were with them, Lita," Why did Christian have to open his mouth? Everything he ever said to me was condemning and patronising and I really didn't have to hear it at this particular minute. "You stayed with them, to check on lover boy while Rob was in ICU. I'm sure he'll be happy about that one. But you don't care about him being happy do you?" How was I supposed to answer that? Rob was a long-term friend and his happiness was obviously important to me. "All you care about is them."

"You're one of them now, Lita," Trish spoke, placing both hands on my chest and pushing backwards. Back out the way I had come in. "You're one of them now and we don't want you here." And before I knew it, the door was closed.  
I don't remember much of what happened that night, but I woke up in my own hotel room, curled up at the bottom of the bed. I'll never be sure as to how I got there or what I did on the way, but I knew that it was Trish's words that had put me into this catatonic state.

Was I really just like them? I had always hated them, for everything they did and everything they stood for. I had always seen them as scum. But if they were that bad - why did they never let any harm come to me? Probably because - I didn't let myself finish that thought because there was a sharp pain in my chest, as though someone were trying to rip me apart from inside. I got that a lot lately, every time he crept into my thoughts. Crept. That was a good word for what he did because I certainly didn't want to think about him. Not about him. Or his stupid friends. Or that stupid kiss.

I was not going to accept this. I was not like Evolution.


	2. Chapter 1

**Since writing the prologue, I've deleted this first chapter so many times - I had so many good beginnings that I didn't know which one to choose. I know I haven't chosen the best one, but I feel this one can take us into the drama better.**

**I have a request though; if anyone has a reliable-ish list of the Smackdown and Raw rosters circa late 2003; could they send it my way? I've tried to be accurate but I can't be one hundred percent sure.**

**Now, all that's left to say is read, review and enjoy.  
Thank you.**

* * *

I wonder if you've ever seen any movies set during the Second World War? You'll have seen, no doubt, the way the Jewish people were lined up and sent to the concentration camps. It's a horrific sight and one that, as we speak, has hairs standing up on the back of my neck. But that was the only thing I could think of as we were marched along the corridor. It was Trish and I at the front, followed by Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Haas and Jackie came next with Eddie and Chris following them. There were more people behind that, but I couldn't see them - I was too busy trying to keep in line with Trish, careful not to fall behind because I doubted Shawn's patience was to be tested tonight.

I had never seen such a strong Raw and Smackdown alliance - last time I had been in a room with Jackie I'd ripped her extensions out and given her three broken ribs - but tonight, we seemed so together, even if us Raw 'stars' didn't know what this was about. No one spoke. We were too frightened to really, and even Eddie kept quiet on the march to Shawn's locker room. We all filed in, two by two, and I saw a few more familiar faces - Jericho was here, which shocked me; I was sure he'd be at the hospital with Christian, and Edge too among others, Benoit was already sitting down in a corner, shielding himself away from any more injuries and Booker T was standing by the door, greeting us as we entered. It was so formal and yet each and every one of us seemed so scared, even Kane who, bringing up the rear, closed the door behind him.

"That's the third one this month," Shawn said quietly. His voice was quivering and, for the first time in my life, I was sure I was seeing the real Shawn Michaels. Not the Heartbreak Kid. Not The Showstopper. Shawn Michaels, laid out for all to see. "First it was Rob," he said, motioning towards Rob Van Dam who stood three bodies to the left of me. His ribs were tightly strapped with bandages under his open shirt and his jaw was bruised and swollen. "Then they branched into your territory," he looked around the faces and locked eyes with almost every Smackdown superstar or diva. "Thanks for coming Chris, I know it couldn't have been easy for you." We all turned to look at Benoit now, his face was a dark purple, almost entirely covered with bruises and his lip was burst and swollen. His right arm was strapped up and placed in a sling although he was holding it in place with his left hand. This wasn't the Benoit we knew. "And now…" Shawn turned to look at Trish who stood between Chris and I. "Christian."

"Bastards!" Chris bellowed, thumping a fist into the other hand, but I was the only person who jumped, although Jackie did give an involuntary gasp. Christian and Chris were best friends and it was understandable that he was upset. He hadn't been able to help his own best friend as four, well three - lets not get carried away and say that Flair actually helped - men attacked him. He had been 'incapacitated' in his own locker room, waking up almost an hour later without even knowing what had happened to him, although we all had our suspicions that Batista had been behind it.

"Exactly," Shawn said. He seemed much calmer now, and I had a feeling that he had been more scared of our reaction than he was of Evolution. Chris's outburst had only showed him how strongly we felt about the faction and he was keener to go on. "Which is why I've brought you all here today. First of all, I'd like to thank the Smackdown superstars for getting here so quickly and I hope that you can take word back to those who couldn't make it. But I'd like to get on with this quickly - you don't know who's listening or when we'll be interrupted. The fact of the matter is that Evolution are taking liberties and until now, we've let them walk over us. We're losing good wrestlers to them and no one seems to be standing up to them. I say we start a rebellion."

He paused, and I'm sure it was for dramatic effect, but everyone around me began talking in hushed whispers. You could hear almost everyone had something to say about the 'Fantastic Four' as they had been nicknamed backstage; of course it was purely mocking.

"You think we could take them?"

"I bet Shawn wants a piece of Hunter."

"I wouldn't mind a shot at Orton."

"It's that Batista I'm worried about."

"What about you, Lita? What do you think?" Shawn was talking to me and I was suddenly incredibly aware that almost every eye in the room was on me - I say almost, because I'm never sure if both of Kane's eyes are looking at the one thing or not, but I digress. Shawn was staring straight at me and I was sure he only picked me out because I hadn't spoken yet. "Would you be up for it?"

"Really," I said slowly. I was trying to take my time, to draw it out - mainly because I hadn't actually thought about it, not really. I'd listened to everyone else but I hadn't really come to my own conclusions yet. "I do think they need to be taken down, but I don't see why we divas are here. There's not much we can do, is there? They'd have no problem hurting any of us - but could we honestly say that we could inflict any damage on guys like that?" I could hear the words before I had even thought of them but I could see every person in the room hanging on each word.

"You'll notice that not every diva is here," Shawn countered. "There are some divas that…Well that I can tell won't be up for a rebellion and, should we start one, they would join Evolution. While Hunter, Batista, Orton and Flair may have no problem with hurting women, us 'decent' guys wouldn't dream of it. And that's where you come in."

"So Trish, Jackie and I are to take on the entire Women's roster; is that what you're saying?" Three of us against the likes of Victoria, Molly, Gail, Jacqueline, Ivory, Stephanie and goodness knows who else? Did Shawn really think this through? Jackie wasn't all that good and Victoria and Molly could offer the lesser divas much more training than we ever could, they'd have a full blown army on us in no time.

"Lita, calm down. We're not saying it's just you three. There's Stacy and Torrie too." he replied. I would have choked him if there hadn't been a small cough from near the back.

"And what am I? A heavyweight?" Dawn. You could always count on her to make herself known. "Come on, Li. We're up for it." She motioned between Jackie and herself, both of whom were beaming back at me, nodding. "And Trish too. And I know you don't like Stacy and Torrie but…I'll take care of them, okay?"

I couldn't see any way of getting out of it now. It seemed that us divas were being made to choose first - were we in or out? And my decision had already been made by Dawn. "I guess I'm in…" I said with reluctance. I was certain that this was going to end badly; whether I would end up injured, without a job or dead, it was going to be at the hands of one of Evolution, and it wouldn't be a female.

"So now that the divas are in," Shawn said. "What about us guys?"

* * *

It was midnight before we got home, that night. Trish had insisted that we go to the hospital to see her beloved who, the nurses informed us, had been a right pain in the ass since he had arrived. He had demanded a private room with a television so that he could watch the end of Raw, he had insisted upon new pillows every hour and had ordered the nurse to go to the small gift store downstairs to get him a large slab of chocolate and three bottles of Pepsi - if he was going to be put in hospital, he was going to make sure he did it right. Naturally, I had been more than willing to sit outside in the rental car and wait, but she and Chris had insisted I go up too - since I had been appointed 'Head of The Divas' in Shawn's little plan, although why, I'll never know, Dawn would have been much better.

Of course, Christian had wanted every little detail about the impromptu meeting - who had been there, who had looked upset when they mentioned his name and if Shawn had mentioned his name more than once - and had inundated us with questions, most of which we couldn't answer. "So when does the master plan start?" he asked, breaking another piece of chocolate off of the bar. "I mean, how are we doing this? Just a huge ass ambush or are we taking it slowly? Will their be assigned teams? How's it going to go down?"

By the time we left his bed side I was starting to regret I'd ever let Dawn beat me down - I did not want to be part of this, not at all. Sure, Evolution needed taken down a peg or two, but did they really need me to get involved? I headed home and, not even bothering with a shower, I lay down on my bed, fully clothed and fell straight asleep.

That night, my dreams were weird - sort of blurred together and I couldn't tell where one ended and where the next began. One stood out though. I was sitting on a huge sofa, curled up with a guy - but I couldn't see his face, and I tried to check his body to see if there was anything 'distinctive' about him, but nothing stood out - and we were watching a clip show. It was short clips of finishers, almost every finisher in the business. But when I looked closer, it was me taking each finisher. From the Pedigree to the Walls of Jericho, I was taking everything. And I screamed and screamed but the guy beside me just laughed and held me closer. And I started to choke because his cologne was so strong and just as I started to cry, I woke up.

I told Trish on our way down to breakfast but she shrugged it off, said I was just over anxious about this whole Evolution thing. "I highly doubt that," I said, pressing the 'Ground' button in the elevator. "There were more people giving me finishers from OUTSIDE Evolution than there was IN."

"Like we'd ever turn on you," Trish said, rolling her eyes. "This is all about you and Shawn. Well, more Shawn really - you just got roped into it. But what I mean is, everyone in this little 'rebellion' see you and Shawn as leaders. We'd never turn on either of you - you're the ones who're getting us through this, dumbass."

"I know. I just…it freaked me out, you know?"

But our conversation was short lived as, wrapping an arm round both of us almost the second we were out of the elevator, Chris Jericho led us to an already full breakfast table, every pair of eyes smiling up at us.

"Lita!" Shawn called, patting the seat next to him and I was suddenly very aware of Chris's arm around me, tightening. "Come sit with us."

"I, uh," I stammered. I had never been short of friends but this sudden welcoming, this sudden popularity seemed so arbitrary to me - I wasn't the type of girl to have these kind of friends and yet, here I was, Miss Popularity.

"We'll just sit down here," Trish answered for me, rolling her eyes once more. She pulled out a seat and slipped into it, motioning at Chris to sit down beside her. I was a little slower than he was, and he almost pulled me into his seat with him. "Excuse her - she's still pretty confused…Can't really believe a dream was just that. A dream."

"Yeah…" I said, pushing myself from Chris's lap and seating myself to the left of him, beside Edge.

"So how did you sleep?" Shawn asked from the other side of the table, a few seats down. As I craned my neck to see where he sat, I noticed just how mismatched the wrestlers seated at this table were. Down one side sat the Dudleys, D-Von and Bubba, beside Dawn Marie and Kane, across from them sat Charlie and Jackie, Matt Hardy and Shawn. Beside Trish sat Chris Benoit, who's bruises seemed much darker in the daylight and Eddie, who sat facing Torrie and Stacy.

"It was okay thanks - I was out like a shot," I replied honestly, casting a wary glance at the blondes across from Eddie. Out of all the people here - all of the people who had feuded with each other and claimed to hate each other - I was certain that the only two who would cause problems would be those two.

"Good," Dawn grinned, patting Kane's leg. She had always been strange, though, and I felt it was best not to ask why - I didn't like the idea of a conversation, even an amicable one, with Kane. "Because we have a plan. It's more like a suggestion really."

"A question, even." I heard a voice from the bottom of the table - a voice I recognized as D-Von's.

"Exactly," Dawn nodded, the smile never faltering. "It's something that Kane and I thought up, really. And we've decided that really, you're the only one who could make it work. And oh, it would work. It would cripple Evolution. And all we ask, is one little thing."


	3. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'm pretty disappointed by the amount of reviews etc that this story has got. I'm pretty proud of this one and its been somewhat of my 'baby' but...you guys dont seem to like it too much. If theres anything I could do to improve, I'm willing to take this on board. I suppose all I can say is read and, hopefully, review.**

* * *

"Absolutely not," I said, a lot more calmly than I had expected. My first reaction had been to jump back from the table, throw my chair over and scream, asking if they were all insane. Of course, I knew they were so that plan was inconsequential. I picked up my glass - well, the glass in front of me - filled it with orange juice, taking as much time as I possibly could for I could feel everyone's eyes on me now, raised it to my lips and took a long sip. "I would never lower myself to do that…" I said, hoping that I sounded refined and classy, like a lady being asked to do something vulgar.

I waited for someone to speak - I knew they would, their eyes were too wild, too eager for them to let this one pass. I could tell that each and everyone of them were, not so secretly, dying for me to do this. They had obviously talked it over, Dawn whipping them into this little frenzy. I looked to Trish for support, but she evaded my gaze, suddenly incredibly interested in the eggs she was ladling onto her breakfast plate. It was Torrie who spoke first, her voice like nails scratching a blackboard to my ears. I had never liked her - or her gangly friend - and her words meant very little to me, even at this moment in time. "But Lita," she said, twirling a stray strand of hair around her finger. Who did she think she was looking at? And that whole hair twiddling thing? It was fooling no one. Was she really trying to flirt with me because that's exactly what it seemed like and I was more than prepared to knock her the fuck out. "You'd be like…a crack!"

"A heroine," Stacy nodded enthusiastically, patting her friend's arm. For those two, to call a heroine a crack was simple blasé, it was the type of thing that happened on an every day basis and they honestly thought that no one should bat an eyelid. I was ready to punch the two girls already and breakfast had barely began - how on earth was I supposed to work with these two brain-dead bimbos?

"Torrie? Stacy?" Dawn called from her end of the table, waving a hand down at the two idiots. "I think it's best if you leave this one to me. I know her better…" And you don't run the risk of me stabbing you to death with my butter knife…Sometimes, I think I'm truly insane. I have such homicidal thoughts when I'm placed in the same room as certain people - Stacy, Torrie, Batista, Orton…And that thought brought me down with a bump, Orton and Batista. One half of the reason we were here. "I'm not saying you have to sleep with him - oh goodness no - but just seduce him. Use that natural feminine seduction and have him eating out of the palm of your hand. Be a real femme fatale. And then, when he's all weakened, you just plant a seed of doubt in his head. Are Evolution really the future of this business?"

She would have continued if I hadn't spoken up at this point. "Dawn, I am not seducing Eric Bischoff."

"But you're the only one with any potential," she said, waving her hand flightily. Oh thanks, it's not because I'm devastatingly beautiful or naturally seductive, it's because everyone else has a boyfriend. Thank you Dawn, you really do know how to make a woman feel good about herself. "Jackie and I are on Smackdown, those two would blow the plan in seconds and Trish is head over heels for Christian. You're our only option. Please?"

"No." This was one thing I would not let her wear me down on. Anything else, there was always a possibility, considering she was so damn persuasive, but not this. I would not allow myself to be worn down. To end up in a room, alone, with Eric Bischoff, his cold, clammy hands running up and down my arms and goodness only knew where else. I shuddered at the very thought, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"I know he's a bit of a leech, Li," Trish began as I felt a sudden blow to my chest. She was supposed to be on my side, to see things my way. Had she known about this plan all along, I wondered. "But Dawn's right, it could be the ultimate breakthrough. He would stop them from getting title shots - you know Orton's desperate for Rob's title and it's only a matter of time before Bischoff starts giving him shot after shot at it." I noticed that everyone's face fell at the thought - Hunter was already Heavyweight champion and it was rumoured that, at Armageddon, Batista and Ric would be going for the tag titles.

"I know but it's him, Tee. I can't stand him," I whined. "Anyone but Bischoff. Anyone."

I should have noticed it then, the glint in Dawn's eye. She was so damn manipulative and cunning. And she was whispering something in Kane's ear - I knew she was talking about me. But, I didn't see it. I couldn't see her plan.

Tuesday afternoon was my girlie day with Trish - we'd shop, maybe get our nails done and then have a night in with tons of junk food and a few weepy DVD's. Anything to make us feel feminine after our ass kicking the night before. Being that strong, being able to inflict so much damage on someone, it takes a bit of shine off your femininity and leaves you feeling full of testosterone, rather than oestrogen. And, regardless of the plans and rebellion, that Tuesday would be just like any other. Except, of course, that Dawn and Jackie would be tagging along too - I'd put a flat out ban on the gruesome twosome inviting themselves along, threatening them with a swift toe up the ass.

"So Charlie's not that big, but I wasn't complaining, you know?" Jackie continued her story, her hands indicating roughly how 'big' she had found her latest boyfriend to be. Charlie wouldn't last, they never did - especially when she gave us diagrams and indications of their dicks. "It felt so good to get laid after such a long time. Maybe you should try it Li?" I rolled my eyes in response - the girls were always trying to get me 'laid' as Jackie so charmingly put it, but really, I wasn't into one night stands and I was in no fit state for a relationship, either. Long distance relationships were hard - I had tried before and had ruled it out almost instantly - and I was left with only one option : date a guy on the roster. God, I had so many options : Jericho, Kane, Shane, Batista, Hunter, Rhino. 'I think I'll just stay single thanks' I'd reply when any of the girls brought the matter up but today, it seemed to be so hard to escape from.

We'd found one of those overly large shopping malls with everything from nail jewel wholesalers to cell phone repairs - the one benefit of these places is that there is always a fantastic food court and this one did not disappoint - and we had spent the past half hour in a small, family run Italian restaurant themed part of the court, eating out pastas and discussing Jackie, Dawn and Trish's love life - there was no love life to discuss on my count. "Maybe she's right…" Trish added in, helping herself to some of my pasta - see that's what I hate about you meat eaters; you eat all of your own and move onto ours, the non meaty ones. "It has been a long time…I mean, really Li. There's been no one since Matt, has there?"

"Jeff."

"Doesn't count," Dawn countered, grinning. "You slept with him the night you and Matt broke up - which I'm proud of you for." Trish and Jackie stared at her incredulously, but I'm used to this sorta thing - it would have surprised me more if she had been ashamed. "He breaks your heart, you screw his brother - it's the ultimate revenge."

"So since Jeff?" Jackie inquired. While I was friends with Dawn and Trish and understood that they were purely asking questions for my own good, I had a feeling that Jackie was just enjoying the gossip session.

"No."

"No one?" Even Trish seemed shocked by that. I don't understand why. Maybe it's a blonde thing that they need a cock a night? I shook my head, not saying a thing - it was best if I just kept my answers to one word in case I let slip about those dreams I had about Batista…

"OH MY GOD!" Dawn screamed and, if I have to admit it, I jumped. The girl has some lungs on her and one scream from her has me on edge for days.

"Its not that surprising, Dawn," Jackie replied and I had a sudden urge to rip her hair out - was she trying to say I was unattractive? Was I going to have to physically disfigure the bitch? "I mean, she's pretty quiet and hangs around with the gayest of the gay. Just look at Jericho…" Trish went into a hysterical coughing fit which sounded a lot like 'Rico'.

"No no no." Dawn dismissed her pretty quickly and I have to admit I was glad - Trish and I could get pretty protective over our friends, especially when people were falsely guessing their sexuality as a fan had found out when he had called Christian gay. "I've just had the most perfect idea ever!" The moment she said that, I knew I was doomed - she was gonna have me do something stupid or she was gunna embarrass me, she always did. "I just found a way to take down Evolution and keep little miss prissy knickers here happy."

Trish and Jackie were interested, you could practically hear their thinking heads switch on. I wasn't. I was always the victim in Trish and Dawn's schemes and it was getting a little monotonous.

"Instead of seducing Bischoff, she has to seduce Orton. It couldn't be too hard, even for her," Dawn tilted her head to one side and then to the other as she thought the plan through. I tried to protest but she spoke over me. "I mean, he's hot, he has an amazing body and I'm sure we can all say that that is NOT socks. Actually, maybe I wanna do this one myself…"

"You're on Smackdown, idiot. This is Amy's job," Trish giggled, clapping her hands.

And right then, I had to be excused to the bathroom.

Before I threw up.

Orton.

And me?

Don't think so.

Sure he has a nice body and he's a pretty good looking guy. And okay, so he's pretty…god, what's the proper etiquette to say a guy has a big dick?

But no.

He's not my type.

And I'm not his.

I don't think.


	4. Chapter 3

**So yeah, you people don't seem to enjoy reading this story, but I enjoy writing it.**

**So I'll continue.**

**Reviews would give me a bit more confidence, btu I'll continue never the less, I suppose.**

**Anyways; a short one tonight.**

* * *

Call me crazy - and, by the time I've finished telling my story, you probably will - bur I do think it's illegal to force someone to do something unwillingly. If a man forces a woman to have sex with him, it's rape. But what is it if a woman forces a woman, to have sex with a man? Is it still rape?

Looking back on that Tuesday afternoon, I don't ever remember fully consenting to Dawn Marie's plan, I don't remember giving any notion that I was consenting. In fact, I did not nod. I did not smile. I did not speak. I, respectfully, went to the bathroom, splashed some cold water on my face and went back out to the girls, who were all screaming down Dawn's cell hysterically. And that's when I heard it. That's when I heard Shawn. Whooping with glee.

But once the phone call was ended and Shawn was off whooping some more, or dancing round the maypole, whatever kept him happy, Trish, Jackie and Dawn wolfed down there pasta, Trish even finishing mine - see that's what I hate about you meat eaters : you complain that veggie stuff is no good, but you eat it anyways. Within minutes, the bill had been paid and I was being whisked off to a large department store Trish had spotted on the way to the mall because "Department stores offer everything Lita - facials, make up, jewellery, clothes, shoes, class…and all in one place" Jackie had informed me. I let the comment about the class slide but only because I was still pretty pissed off with Dawn.

The car ride there was pretty silent. Sure, there was music coming from the radio, but on the chatter front, it was pretty much mute. No one said anything. That was, until we were pulling into the parking lot, our rental luxury car sticking out between the battered and bruised models like a sore thumb. "You had this whole thing planned, didn't you, Psaltis?" I complained from the back seat of the car - Jackie was steering the car into the tiny parking bay, with Dawn applying her make up in the passenger's mirror, Trish and I sitting uncomfortably in the back. "I saw you whispering to Kane, so don't deny it."

"Whispering to…" she took a few moments to work out when I was talking about but when it finally dawned on her, she shook her head sending brunette curls everywhere and making the whole car smell of Elnett Strong Hold hairspray. "Oh no…I was planning to have you seduce McMahon but that's nothing compared to this. McMahon…Bischoff…they're external influences. When you wanna infiltrate a country, you have inside men. Or at least that's what Kane said - his plan was to have you join Evolution. But….I changed his mind." And that grin, that devilish grin she sent us, sent shivers down my spine. She had slept…with the monster.

Conversation in the car ceased once again after that, I don't think any of us could stomach Dawn's comments about Kane - even Jackie, who - on my few amicable meetings with her - had always wanted in depth details of our friends' conquests, kept quiet.

The first time I saw the movie Mean Girls brought back this memory, the memory of Jackie, Dawn, Trish and I entering the department store. We walked in a straight line. Dawn up front, like Regina George, flanked by Karen and Gretchen, in this case Trish and Jackie. And there I was - confused, scared and innocent little Cady. Except, in our version of Mean Girls, the Plastics were four grown men in Armani suits and 'the coolest people you will ever meet' were three women, all with fake breasts and a sick, twisted way of getting me sex.

"So we need facials and hair, Jackie you take her for that," Dawn ordered, sizing me up. You know when someone's sizing you up, you can see them focus on every part of your body, every flaw and every imperfection. "I'm off to buy her some clothes. Little Miss Thrift Store is impressing no one with those pants." I have to admit this offended me. Sure, the pants were a little worn, a little tatty but I wasn't exactly planning on going to an evening Gala in them, I was going for lunch with my friends. "And Trishy?" Trish nodded and saluted back at her like a soldier. And right then I could have killed her. "We need shoes, make up, bags, books. She's not exactly on the same…you know, level…as he is." Cheeky cow.

Jackie, once again touching my hand which I wasn't happy about, dragged me off in the direction of the health and beauty section of the department store, which she told me she visited frequently, leaving Dawn and Trish to discuss how well educated Randy was.

An hour later and my nails and facial was done - although by the end of the night I had a long scratch from eye to mouth from the false nails scratching me of their own accord - and I was drinking a cup of tea, waiting for my hair to be finished. Much to Jackie's disappointment, I would not be going blonde. "I read it once," I lied. "Orton - I mean Randy - said he preferred brunettes. And technically, I'm brunette. I'm just…masking it." She had fallen for it, somehow and, after a little more persuading, she allowed me to remain a redhead. On the note of my hair, the very Legend Killer himself had once asked me if the carpet matched the curtains - what a charming boy - and I had delivered a swift kick to his testicles. It was one of two very brief encounters we had had before this plan, the other having been in a ring and televised to people around the world.

My hair was cut, coloured and straightened, my nails and tan falsened, my eyebrows plucked, my legs waxed and was in the process of having an incredibly painful bikini wax done when Dawn stomped into the small waxing room, throwing her - or should I say my - bags on the floor dramatically and demanding a cup of tea. As the beautician leaves me, still stinging I should point out, to go make Dawn's tea, the brunette starts whinging. "I swear, I was surrounded by designers and everything just looked perfect. But on me, not you. Nothing would look good on you. None that I saw anyways. I mean I got a few numbers but I just don't know what he'll like."

"Your boyfriend?" the beautician replied, re-entering the room, the cup of scalding tea - "two sugars and the tiniest drop of milk" - in her hand.

"No." said Dawn, her head almost bowed in shame as she took the cup from her. Motioning to me, she added : "Soon to be hers."

The look on the beauticians face said everything. We were insane.


	5. Chapter 4

**DarkAngelElektra; thank you for your review. You're the first perso to gie an in depth review and I loves you for it. This chapters for you :D**

* * *

"No, no, no!" Trish giggled from the bed she was sprawled across, the wine in her glass sloshing onto the bed covers, staining them an awful shade of red. "You've got it all wrong." She insisted, pointing at my hips and waggling her finger. She clambered off the bed, causing more wine to spill and a slice of pizza to hit the floor. Luckily, it was Dawn's room and it would be her left to pay the price for any damages incurred.

I had never been much of a fan of high heeled shoes - give me a pair of wrestling boots any day, a pair of flip flops or a pair of stilts. I'd still be more comfortable than I am in heels. I personally blame my mother for my resentment of heels - while most girls were being bought their first bra, their first pair of heels, their first lipstick, I was being bought my first Olympic approved swimming costume, my first proper basket ball kit and my first pair of boxing gloves. I, to put it mildly, hate heels. I cannot walk in them. I cannot stand in them. I cannot be in them. When I take my first step, I always get it right. It's my second, my third and any that manage to follow on afterwards that I can't cope with. I wiggle, I wobble and I fall on my ass.

Somehow, that night, I had managed to stay upright and I was now teetering around Dawn's room, attempting the 'sexy wiggle' the girls had taught me. Needless to say, thanks to Trish's reaction, it was not going well. "Your hips are all over the place," Trish pointed out getting to her feet. "And you shake in those heels. Ever seen Bambi? Yeah, you look like him." Pulling on the heels she had kicked off earlier, before they had attacked me with Gucci and MAC andLouis Vuitton and all the other designers I couldn't pronounce. She slid into the shoes and stood up, placing one hand on her hip and walking - even though she was intoxicated - up and down the room, her ass wiggling this way and that. I copied, but I wobbled a little too much and my hips began to hurt.

"I don't need to walk like that," I whined. "Surely he'll notice something's up if I suddenly start wiggling towards him in an Armani dress, spouting designer names like they're my best friends…"

"And that," Trish laughed, waggling a finger in my direction. "Is an assumption. If he were to notice something had changed, that would mean he knew what the old Li was like. And, lets just say he notices just about every other diva. Not you. You're like…You're about as attractive to Molly to him."

Well thanks a lot.

I'm not sure why that little comment of hers hurt so much. Maybe it was because she was comparing me to a fucking dog. Maybe it was because she was telling me that the plan wasn't going to work. Or maybe it was because she was telling me that no way in hell would a man as attractive as Randy Orton look twice at me. And that hurt. But I'm glad she said it. It sort of hit me with vigour, made me want to try harder. "Okay," I said, trying my best to maintain a clear voice and ignore her comments. "How about I dress up and flirt with him and all the rest, but I do it in pumps?" The three nodding faces told me that I was doing well.

* * *

I should point out now that while I had six full days of non stop tips on how to flirt, how to dress and, in Dawn's case, how to describe to her EXACTLY what sex with the Legend Killer was like, I was still totally unprepared for 'Day One of Plan Legend Killer'. Personally, I thought Dawn's nickname was both obvious and stupid but she refused to see it as either. It was early Monday morning when I realized this. Four thirty seven to be exact. What would I do? What would I say - you can't just approach a member of Evolution out of no where. They're too suspicious and feared for that and they'd instantly know something was up if I did that.

And so I did what I always do when I panic and exactly what Dawn told me not to.

I exercised.

"Look Lita," she had whined, wagging that annoying finger of hers in my face, her other hand perched on her hip like a mom does when she's telling off her unruly child. "If you keep up your training, you'll have a better body than he does. He's not gonna want you if you have a six pack to rival his. Men want their women curvy, soft, huggable. Not hard, rugged and chiselled."

I got out of my warm hotel bed which I had sunk into just two hours before - it was rare you got a decent hotel room but that one is a particular favourite of mine, the beds are always so comfortable, dragged my hair back into a band, pulled on a pair of baggy sweats - I couldn't run in shorts at that time of night in Canada, a hoody and left my room as quickly as possible. It seemed like the elevator was taking ages, jammed at the ground floor and I was just about to take the stairs, when the door pinged open.

I'm not sure what I smelled first to be honest, the over powering cologne or the alcohol but both made my head spin. "Lita!" I heard someone call - the voice was familiar but, with my back turned to them and the fact that they were slurring, I couldn't be sure who it was. You know how your fears have a terrible way of jumping out on you when you least expect it? That's pretty much what happened here. Here was me, going for a run to get the panic of not knowing how to seduce Randy Orton out of my head and here was he, propping himself up against the elevator, love bite rather evident on his skin and his shirt half open, the stench of alcohol seeping from every pore. "Lita!" He slurred again, but this time, it wasn't to get my attention. It was almost pleading, although he was grinning - that lopsided kinda grin that all drunk people seem to get. "Lita, I need you to help me." He continued, although it was getting quite difficult to understand for as well as slurring, he was now whispering.

"What…What is it?" I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued. I had this Adonis asking me for my help and it was something I could use as casual conversation at the arena. You know, the sort of 'how's your head?' kinda thing? I came away from the first step, which I had been standing on, and moved back towards the doors. "You okay, Orton?" Don't familiarize yourself with him, I thought. You can't call him Randy til you know him…

"I cant fuckin' walk…" he replied, and right there it was gone. There was no well educated, unaccented Adonis in front of me. There was a drunk. A good looking drunk. But a drunk nonetheless. "Hunter will…he'll fuckin' kill me. Can I…Can I use your bed?"

"Use my bed?"

He nodded. "To sleep. He'll find me elsewhere."

"You came here, to use my bed?"

"Not YOURS. Anyone's."

I was going to say no, really I was. I wanted to. He was an asshole and I knew I'd get no thanks for it, in the end. But there was something nagging at me, tellingg me that by letting him sleep in my bed, I was setting myself up, aiding the plan. And getting him a little closer to me. "I was going running but…" He slipped. He actually slipped. For a moment I wondered what he had slipped in - thanks to nights out with Matt I was more than aware of the likelihood of drunk people pissing themselves - but there was a glass by the door and a strong stench of whiskey. Cheap Whiskey. When he landed, there was this sound. Like the whole elevator was going to collapse.

I gave him a hand to pull him up but, like I thought, it was no use. There was no way I was going to be able to haul him to his feet. "Randy you gotta try and stand up," I said, putting one of his arms round my neck and trying to tug at him. I'm not quite sure how we managed it but there was a lot of tugging, name calling and groaning on my part and a lot of smirking and ass touching on his. It wasn't exactly encouraging but somehow we got back into my room.

"Randy, you're so fucking big…" I groaned, finally getting him to the edge of the bed.

"Thanks," he smile drunkenly in reply. "I hear that a lot." I rolled my eyes at him but he was too drunk to notice.

"Now you're gonna sleep here and I'll sleep in the bath," I muttered, taking a pillow and collecting my travelling blanket from my mini suitcase. I turned round to see him, fully dressed in dress shirt, pants and shoes spread across the double bed.

"More th'n 'nough room for you here…"

"No thanks," I replied, making my way to turn off the light and enter the en suite bathroom which was just big enough for a bath, a toilet and a sink.

"Lita?" I thought that perhaps, he needed to use said bathroom and I was fully prepared to tell him that I would not be helping him do that when he giggled. I swear he giggled. "Your pretty sexy from where im standin'."

"You're not standing at all, Orton. Good night."


End file.
